That Was Some Night
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: Hermione wakes up with a hangover. With further examination- she sees Ginny and Harry in the bed with her and Ron on the floor. Who just came out of the closet! "Last time we test a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product." "Agreed." Hermione/Ginny/Harry/Ron/Draco, but not in that order! (Mentions of five-some?) ONE-SHOT


2 cups white cane sugar

1/4 cup lemon juice

1/4 cup water

Mix ingredients in a heavy saucepan over a medium-high heat. Stir the mixture often so that it doesn't overheat at the bottom.

This recipe can be used for both face and body sugaring. Many people are turning to this hair removal method because it's more gentle to the skin and less painful than waxing.

Using a heavy sauce pan is extremely important. If the sauce pan is thin it can throw off the entire temperature and overheat the sugar, making it cook too quickly. Cooking fast isn't good, it needs this time to simmer. So I would suggest using a heavy, stainless steel pan if possible.

After it comes to a boil, turn the heat down to low-medium and simmer for 25 minutes. this length of time is needed to get the final product just right. If it's not cooked long enough, the end sugar hair removal product will be too sticky to work with.

Caution. If you only have a thin saucepan, a low-medium heat may be too high of a temperature to simmer. Keep the temperature as low as you need so that it's only simmering, not boiling and turning dark too quickly.

You will see the hair sugaring mixture darken as the time goes along. But this isn't just the right color yet, it still needs to cook a little bit longer.

After 25 minutes of simmering, the sugar hair removal result should be a dark amber color. Remove it from the heat and let it cool for about ten minutes before placing in an air-tight container. Be careful, it's hot.

Title: That was some party…

Author: FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer (Or Britney. I am beginning to find my username to be a bit juvenile... yet hilarious!)

Rating: M

Pairings: Hermione/Ginny/Harry/Ron/Draco (Yeah... five-some?)

Genre: Humor/Romance?

Warnings: mentions of slash, almost/possibly- implications of incest...

Summary: Hermione wakes up with a headache. With further examination- she sees Ginny and Harry in the bed with her and Ron on the floor. "Last time we test a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product." "Agreed." Hermione/Ginny/Harry/Ron/Draco (Mentions of five-some?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione woke up and groaned due to the light flooding in and the feeling of an awful headache. She felt around for the blankets to pull over her head, but her hand hit something solid and warm. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but red and, figuring it was Ron, she scooted closer to the body only to feel her skin touch the skin of not Ron but-

"Ginny?!" Hermione whispered harshly waking the girl up.

There they both were, naked in this unfamiliar bed.

"H-Hermione?" Ginny whispered, her red hair seemed to be shooting out of her head like fireworks, "Did we- did you- did I-"

"Whyyouyellin?" Harry mumbled as he sat up from beneath the blankets. It took him a moment to realize, but he fell out of the bed the second he registered the fact that his est friend and girlfriend were both naked in the bed with him.

"Ouch!"

"Ron?"

"What? Hey- why are you naked? Ge- why does my arse hurt?!"

"What's going on?" Ginny asked everyone.

Suddenly, Hermione had a grotesque realization of what she had done last night, or rather, who.

"Ginny- I think I- I think we-" Hermione couldn't finish, but Ginny got the idea.

"We had sex?! How do girls even have sex?"

"… Fingers." Hermione said quietly, flinching at the memory, "Might have… used my wand… Scissors…"

Ginny felt a throb of pain in her lower regions and groaned, "Damn. Last time this happened I couldn't ride a broom for weeks. Eh, Harry?" Ginny said with a wink.

"You what?!" Ron asked, jumping from the floor and almost falling from his sudden headache.

"Ron," Hermione giggles, "You're naked."

"We all are! What the bloody hell happened?!"

Hermione and Ginny shared glances and Harry just stay on the floor, finding this view of a naked Ron oddly-

"Hey- what's this?" Ginny asked the room as she pulled a large bottle from somewhere under the blankets, "Oh, my- Fred and George may have something to do with this."

She held up a bottle that read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' presents, Some Party: a drink that insures a night of fun. WARNING: we are not liable for any STDs, pregnancies, confusion, awkward pairings or hangovers from this drink.'

"That is the last time we test a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes product." Ron said with a rub to his backside.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Hey- can someone turn off the light?"

Everyone turned to the body coming from the closet.

"MALFOY?!"

"Argh! Not so loud, you heathens!"

"How did you even get in my house?" Ron asked.

"How did your small ass even house my dick?"

"…"

"WHAT?

"Yes. I vaguely remember fucking Weasley senseless. Oh, and Potter, I think."

"What?" Harry whimpered.

"Yeah- but I think you topped…"

"Haha! I'm still better than you, Ma- OUCH!"

"No throwing shoes!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, MUDBLOOD!"

"That's not what you said last night, DRAGON!"

"Oh, you slut!"

Suddenly, an awkward naked drunk fistfight broke out and everyone was trying to beat up anyone they could.

"I'll punch your face in, bitch!"

"I top! A Malfoy always tops!"

"Ouch, that's my BOOB!"

"I think I'm in love with you!"

"_What_ is with all this ye-"

Everyone froze: Harry had his arms outstretched towards Draco, who was about to punch Ron, who was holding Hermione's hand who was shoving Ginny out of the way of her brother. There at the door was a very pale, silent Mrs. Weasley with the entire Order of the Phoenix behind her.

"Oh, my God." Kingsly said in his low voice.

"Uh- I can explain!"

"You see- we got this drink-"

"It makes you act strange and-"

"I don't even know how I got here, can I owl my mum?"

"I just woke up and _my leg had spunk on it_!"

"It was all Fred and George's fault!"

"ENOUGH! Now- we are going to leave, get obliviated, and when we come to our senses you had all better be dressed and cleaned and- in your own home." Mrs. Wealsey added with a look to Draco Malfoy before she shut the door.

Everyone shared an awkward glance before pulling on clothes and leaving the room to avoid each other until the awkwardness subsided.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT! ;D


End file.
